The Dragon Realm
by MagicBeauty
Summary: Lucy was born in the Dragon Realm. She comes to the Earth and meets Team Natsu. However, she has a split personality. What happens when they find out? How will they treat her? Read about her adventures and what happens next!
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Realm

Lucy's POV

I was born in the Dragon Realm. I had celestial magic, elemental dragon slaying magic, including dark and light slaying magic. I also have blue fire magic and different types of magic. I was trained to be the next heir for the dragon queen. I trained properly and eagerly until I got older. Now I am the Dragon Princess yet no one from the human world knows me. To them, I would be a monster. I have learned many spells and chants that are part of my magic. Yet I have another personality. This personality only feels madness and anger. That is my crazy side. She loved to imitate me and pretend that she was me yet she blows her cover. Then I saw Igneel pass by. Igneel is a fire dragon and he has been taking care of his son, Natsu. I don't know Natsu, I never saw him or met him. Then there was Grandine. Her daughter is Wendy, who I also never met. Finally there was Metalicana who's a father of Gajeel. Well, his foster father. Enough chitchat now.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No, Send me to Earth. It's time to leave this place."

All the dragons were crying and they gave me pictures of their sons and daughters. They wanted me to meet them someday and tell their sons and daughters about them. I took a step forward and I was in the human world. The village that I was in was deserted. I looked around and saw no one. I entered a house and there was still furniture and food. Then I heard yelling. I looked out of the nearest window and saw a pink-haired boy, a red-haired girl in armour, a blue-haired boy, and a old man. The pink-haired boy looked like Igneel's son. I decided to confront them.

"Hello."

They were obviously surprised, just by the look on their faces. The pink-haired boy sniffed me.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Natsu! Why are you yelling at her?"

"SHE HAS IGNEEL'S SMELL ON HER!"

"W-what?!"

"Yes. I have known Igneel for a long time. A few years I suppose. You must be Natsu, Igneel's son. Your father wanted me to tell you that he is safe and sound. It is nice to meet you though. I am Lucy Heartfillia."

"..."

I started to laugh at his stupidity. He wouldn't survive what I have been through.

"Sorry. But Natsu...It is really a pleasure. Although you do not match Igneel's description of you."

"hmph."

"Why are you in this village?"

"We are on a mission. We just figure out that no one is here and that something happened."

"well, that's pretty obvious. I have a feeling that it has to do with the lines on the stone. There are lines that appear sometimes. When I came from my place this place glowed a red. However, it disappeared."

Then I hear a familiar voice in my head.

"Heheheheheh. Why don't you let me take over? I can deal with them."

"NO. Dealing with them will mean the death of Igneel's son. He would resent me."

"Then can I kill the red-haired girl and blue-haired boy?"

"NO. We must find information about them first."

"Fine."

With that, the voice disappeared.

"Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!"

He appeared and I told him what he needed to find out. Apparently, the red-haired girl is Erza Scarlet. She can requip her armour. The blue-haired boy is Gray Fullbuster. He can make ice objects but not living objects like eagles and such. The old man is the guild master of Fairy Tail. What a funny name. He apparently is one of the ten saints.

"So...Can I kill the blue-haired boy?"

"Ugh. For heaven's sake, NO!"

"I will be able to take over at some point. But only for an hour. I want to kill. Let me kill something. Please?"

"NO. NOW SHUT UP!"

"Fine, fine."

The voice disappeared again. She was getting restless and persistent. That means that something is near. Probably dangerous. I looked around and saw nothing. Hmmmm... Those people were out of sight. I guess she can come out now. Hopefully she won't find them...or they won't find her.

"you can come out now. I feel a presence underneath us. Kill the things that can be living down there while I sleep."

"Finally."

The darkness took over and I lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Split Personality Lucy's POV

Heheheheheheh... I can kill now. Wait what? There's no one nearby. Ugh. I can't kill anything then. Might as well pretend to act like her. And find those kids. There they are. AAAGH! The red light! This is what my other me was talking about! Those kids are stronger than I thought though. They are killing those monsters easily. I stepped out right in front of a monster yet it didn't notice me since it was distracted. I took my chance and summoned my whip. I hit the monster with my whip and I finally got attention. I then requiped my whip into a platinum sword. I chopped the monster into tiny pieces and smiled. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Makarov was just staring at me, while I smiled at how I killed the monster. Then I felt light appear...My other self is coming back. Guess time is up...

Regular Lucy's POV

I'm impressed that my other self didn't kill them. I guess she listened to me after all. They were staring at me in awe for a second and Natsu rushed to me.

"Lucy, do you wanna join our guild, called Fairy Tail?"  
"Hmm..Let me think about it for a while. Ok. I will join as long as you don't disrupt me."

I remembered about how my dad wanted me to only show my celestial magic. I guess it was ok to show my requip magic. *sigh*

"Happy, can you fly us there?"  
"No It's to far, aye."  
"I'll teleport us there."

Before they could say anything, I just grabbed them and teleported us to their guild.

"Minna, we're back with a new member!"

Right after that sentence, a white-haired girl came up to me.

"Where do you want your guild stamp and what colour?"  
"I want my guild stamp on my hand and violet."

She stamped it on me and I was then a Fairy Tail member. Then Natsu yelled at Gray and started to call each other names.  
"Why you, ash brain!"  
"What did you say, ice princess!"  
"Are you two, arguing?"

"N-no. We're the best of friends...Right Natsu?"  
"A-aye!"

A deadly glare came from Erza. She was supposed to be called Titania. I guess she was scary for them but for me, I was just plain bored. This guild was full of arguments and battles.

"Lisanna, this is Lucy. She will be joining our team."  
"I agree. She's strong."

I, however, disagreed.

"I'm sorry but I would rather solo. I do not want to be in a team. I won't be needing help with anything."  
"W-what? Don't you wanna join our team?"  
"No. Your team is weak and Lisanna only relies on you. I would join your team but I suggest you get rid of the people who are a burden, or rely on you too much."  
"HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR NAKAMA WEAK!"

This was a surprise outburst from Erza.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE. IF YOU LOSE, YOU WILL JOIN OUR TEAM. IF YOU WIN, WE WILL NEVER INTERRUPT YOU EVER AGAIN OR TALK TO YOU AND WE WILL CONSIDER OURSELVES WEAK!"

"Ok. That seems like a pretty good deal."

My other voice appeared again.  
"Finally! A real fight! heheheheheheh..."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

"Fine, I accept."

I smirked and asked.

"Who will be the referee?"

"I will."

I looked towards the girl called Mirajane.

"I will be the referee."

"Where will we battle?"

"We will battle in the forest near Natsu's house. No one can get hurt there."

"Oh..."

I might be at a disadvantage. If fire were to hit a tree it will surely ignite the tree into flames. Hopefully the flames wouldn't spread to the rest of the forest. If there was water then, I guess I would be ok. Ugh...again. My other voice keeps on interrupting my battle planning.

"Can, I kill them? Please?"

"No. You will have to come out first."

"Well, when you get your ass kicked and faint, then I will come out and kill them."

"Don't kill. Injuring is ok. As long as it can be healed by my keys."

"YES! This will be fun. Hopefully, you won't put in your full power."

"Ugh."

The voice disappeared. I walked to the battlefield and noticed that their whole team was there. Wait what? I wasn't supposed to battle all of them.

"I wasn't supposed to battle all of you."

"Well, you called us weak so...we will all battle you."

Oh that's not good. My other self will come out then. Might as well act like her in the battle. I licked my fingers like she usually does when she wants to kill.

"Well, this will be interesting."

*TWEET!*

The whistle blew and the battle began. Erza requiped her armour and Natsu got Roar of the Fire Dragon ready. He shot it at me and Erza shot her 100 swords at me, however, i dodged since they were only going straight. However, the swords kept on following me. I had to deflect them somehow. I dodged and zigzagged through trees. All of the swords hit the trees and Erza requiped her amour again. I will have to defeat the easier ones first, so it would be one on one. I saw Gray and noticed he was making something.

"Ice Make: Cannon!"

"Open, Gate of the Maiden, Virgo!"

"Punishment, Princess?"

"No, just make a tunnel behind him."

"Understood."

Virgo buried underground and I followed shortly after. The tunnel ended right behind him and I summoned my whip. My whip grabbed his ankle and I pulled my whip up, with Gray at the end. He went flying into the air and I used this chance to summon a spirit.

"Open, Gate of the Bull, Taurus!"

"Mooo, You look nice, Lucy-san!"

"Just beat him up!"

"MOOOOOO!"

Taurus used his axe and sent Gray flying. However, Natsu was able to save him, but burned him too. Taurus left afterwards. I hope I will be able to win this thing. It was actually a lie to call them weak. I was just taunting them. How did I get into this? Well, I started it first of all. I noticed Erza was going to attack me and dodged. Her sword almost hit me! Me of all people! Then she slashed me. Did you know that when I see my own blood, my other self comes out? I dared myself not to look at my own blood. But I wanted to look at it. See if the wound was all right. It was so tempting. Then Natsu hit me in the head. The hit jerked my head to my arm and I saw the blood. No...I'm sorry everyone. I can't hide my other side anymore...

_Seems like I'll have to do the work for you...This is gonna be fun._


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's POV (Other self)

I can finally kill them! I'm free! Alas! Now I just need to find them. But I'll use my physical power. I won't show them my magic..yet. Heheheheheh... I noticed Natsu getting his roar ready so I waited till he shot it at me. I ate his magical power and shot it back at him, but added a little surprise. When he dodged it, it still chased him. Erza was sneaking up behind me while I did this. I grabbed her arm and smashed her into the ground. It created a big crater but she was still conscious. I only stunned her for a few seconds.

"Ugh..."

A trickle of blood came out of her mouth. I smirked. I want to kill her. But I can't. I guess I'll just break some bones...or maybe most of them. I used my heel and stepped on her rib hard.

"KYAAAAA! ARRGGH!" *pant pant*

This was so fun. I'll leave her for later though. I needed to get rid of those other two. Oh wait, the takeover girl too. Also, the flying cat should be no problem.

"Open, Gate of the Lion, Leo!"

"Yes, princess?"

"Find the cat and the takeover girl. Also, bring them here, unconscious. Please use your own magical power. I need mine for the battle."

Leo gave me a weird look. Ughh... My other side seriously needs to toughen him up a bit. Leo left though. Gray shot an ice spear at me and it successfully cut my shoulder. That brat. I AM SO GOING TO KILL HIM FOR HURTING MY BEAUTIFUL BODY! I gave him a menacing glare and he squealed. I guess my glare looked a lot worse than Erza's. He started to run but I summoned my whip and used my whip to grab his ankle. I used my whip and hit him on trees and finally threw him up into the air.

"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab, Cancer!"

"Did you call for a haircut?"

"No, I want my little flying friend to have a haircut. Make him bald."

I threw Cancer at Gray and he started to cut his hair. Gray was trying to fight but he was having a hard time. When they landed, I saw two things. Gray in a crater and all his hair surrounding him. He was bald and he started to grab at his head and started to sob. Oh boo hoo, all his hair is gone. Then a familiar pink head came at me and sent me flying across. I hit a mountain. Natsu had a big vein on his forehead and he wasn't pleased that I cut Gray's hair off.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY NAKAMA!"

He charged at me with new energy and I was surprised. It was just a little haircut. I dodged Natsu's clumsy punch and sent him flying to a tree. Wait a minute...Did he just call me a bastard. That little son of a bitch. I'm gonna kill him and send him to hell. I charged at him and kept on throwing him against objects. By the time I had stopped myself, his blood was splattered on trees and mountains. There was a lot of blood on my hands. But I still wanted to kill. Then someone hit my head. Leo was back with the people I wanted him to get. I piled all of the people up and noticed that I had forgotten Erza. I went to the big crater and she was still there. Her blood was leaking out so I grabbed her and shoved her onto the pile of people.

"Sky Magic: Healing."

They woke up and looked at me with wide eyes. Their eyes suddenly were filled with anger.

"SHE CHEATED! SHE DID!"

I looked and saw that it came from the takeover girl. Wow...What a liar. I grabbed her throat and lifted her into the air.

"Want to say that again?"

"KYAAAAAA!"

I threw her back to the ground.

"How did I cheat?"

"You said that it would just be yourself!"

"Well the person who beat you is actually my spirit. So basically my magic."

"NO! YOU CHEATED! HE CHEATED! HE SENT A POTION FLYING AT ME AND IT DRAINED MY MAGICAL ENERGY!"

"Let's see about that. Mirajane-san can you please tell if your sister is correct or not? You are the referee after all."

"LISANNA! DON'T LIE! It's okay to lose. You just won't be considered the strongest team in Fairy Tail anymore..."

Ugh...She's coming back...Gotta act normal now.

"Anyways..I'm going to bed now. Bye~ Good Night~!"

I left while Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Mirajane carried themselves back to the guild.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

Ugh...I'm back to normal. I looked at the surroundings and saw that I was in a forest. I remembered that after two days, I have to leave. I want to visit the Dragon Realm soon. I hope I get to meet everyone again. I looked at the trees and decided to train. I want to impress everyone on how strong I am! I shot pure magic at trees and did many things with my magic. I still wanted to learn more magic! I want to learn more! Hmmmmm. Maybe I should stay at the guild for the rest of the days. I need to learn on how to smile though. I haven't smiled with happiness before. Only cruelness. I tried to smile but my face woundn't move. *Sigh* I hope I can do it one day. I got to the guild.

"Hi."

Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Lisanna glared at me. The other people ran up to me and started to ask me questions. Humans.

"Did you actually beat Team Natsu? They are the strongest team in Fairy Tail! Join us!"  
"Sorry..I'm going to leave tomorrow. I have some business to do."  
"What business?"

I looked and saw Lisanna. She had a smirk on her face like she was daring me to tell her. Like I will.

"Stop nosing into my business, Lisanna or better yet, liar."

Her smirk changed into a glare. It was fun to taunt her.

"What do you mean? Lisanna would never lie!"  
"Yeah!"  
"Aye!"  
"How dare you call our nakama a liar?!"

The rest of 'Team Natsu' supported Lisanna. I guess Lisanna has lied to them without regretting it before. I felt a vein pop on my forehead and I snapped.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING AND THE DEAL WAS THAT YOU WOUDN'T BOTHER ME ANYMORE!"  
"She's right. Once you made a deal, follow it."

I looked to see Mirajane. She had a disappointed look on her face. She wasn't staring at me but at Lisanna.

"Mira-nee-san..."  
"No. Just stop lying."

Mirajane left the guild. I wasn't happy either. Mirajane saw right through Lisanna's lies. I teleported to where my luggage was. I went to a hotel and slept there for one night. I went to the guild the next day to say goodbye.

"Everyone, goodbye. You won't be seeing me for a few weeks or...years. See you later."

I left and opened the portal to the Dragon Realm. I jumped in and saw everything was normal. Yet I didn't see the dragons anywhere. Where was everyone? I looked around and went into the castle. I forgot to say that I was the Dragon Princess, didn't I? I covered my mouth when I saw a horrifying scene. I saw Igneel lying there. He was still breathing but he was injured heavily. What happened? All of the other dragons appeared but they looked different.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"  
"Princess...we are truly sorry. We had to do this by the orders of your mother."

Then something hit my head. Darkness started to appear. Why would they do this? Why?

_Because they are traitors. I'll deal with them._


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Lucy's POV

I awoke after hearing her ask the dragons. Traitors. They should all die. Oh how I will love to hear their surprised gasps when they see that I am still awake. I grabbed a dragon's nest and pulled it downward. There was a big crater and the dragon was dead.

"W-what?! I thought you knocked her out!"  
"I don't know what happened!"  
"Well, well, well. Lookie here. It's the dragons who tried to knock me out. Now...It's my turn."

I then used Celestial Dragon Roar. I knocked out most of the dragons. Except the one who taught me was standing. But barely. I came close to her and smirked.

"Were you afraid that I would become this strong? Or did you want to just sell me?"  
"No..It was Queen Layla's orders."  
"TELL ME WHY SHE ORDERED YOU TO DO THIS THEN!"  
"S-she wanted you to come there She wanted to do something and talk to you."  
"Tell her that I refuse too. I hate her. She even hurt her own dragons."

I slapped her and she was sent flying to the wall. SHe held her cheek. She started to cry as I left her there with the pile of unconscious dragons and one dead one.

"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"  
"Hi!"  
"Pretend to be me and act as me. Go to mother and ask her what she wants."  
"Yes, Lucy-sama."

They left and I went back to my room. I wanted to go back to Earth. It was more fun. Gemini came back a few minutes later.

"She wanted you to kill Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvil, and Gajeel Redfox."

My eyes widened. The dragons busted into my room with widened and frightened eyes.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD THE QUEEN WANT THAT?!"  
"S-she wants L-Lucy to k-kill our c-children."  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"  
"I'm sorry everyone...I have to follow her orders..."  
"Lucy, please, don't kill our children..."  
"LUCY! IF YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON THEM WE WILL SWEAR TO COME AND HUNT YOU DOWN!"  
"SHUT UP! Igneel...That was a lie. I won't kill them. Tell the queen that I killed them and I was having a vacation in the Earthland."  
"L-Lucy...You can't...She will notice."  
"When she does...tell her that I died."  
They nodded and agreed. I left to Earth to warn Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel.

Normal Lucy's POV

I teleported to the guild and stayed quiet for a while. They were still fighting and they hadn't noticed me yet. I felt a new vein pop onto my forehead and I snapped. I grabbed a black-haired person's head and swinged the person onto the ground. There was a crater in the ground and silence replaced the loudness.

"LUCY! YOU'RE BACK!"

I saw Natsu charge at me and Erza was about to get in the way. I blocked her from doing so and stepped to the side. Natsu hit the wall head-first. He rubbed his head and put his signature smile on.

"Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. I need to talk to you."

I walked to a sound proof room and told them about what happened. Finally I told them that I was sent to kill them.

"I was ordered to kill you by my mom. She's the queen of the dragons. When she makes decisions she wants them done. She never chased after anyone except Acnologia."

That was what was bothering me. She was trying to kill them so they must be the key to something. But what? A mystery...Not my talents. Probably Levy's though. I told her everything about what happened and she went to work. She researched about the dragon slayers. She is still looking for the answer. I decided to take a mission. I wanted to take a S-Class mission but I wasn't considered one yet. Then an announcement came and a thrill went down my spine.

"Everyone! We will be having the S-class examination starting tomorrow! Better ready up!"  
"ALRIGHT!"

I looked happy and I was going to do my best! I went home and packed up. I rented the hotel for the night.

_If you are in a bad position...I'll help for sure. Let's become S-Class mages!_

This was the first time she sounded so cheerful..I guess she was changing after all.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucy's POV

Yes! Today was the S-Class Exam! Time to get ready.. I packed all my stuff. Now time to see who would actually be there.

"Master Makarov, who will actually be going?"  
"I'll tell you now."  
"EVERYONE! I will now tell you who will be going!  
Natsu  
Gray  
Cana  
Lucy  
Wendy  
Juvia  
Gajeel  
and That's it!"

Yes! I'm there!

"Now choose a partner!"

Wait what?! We have to pick a partner! Then I would have to show my other self!

"Old man...Can I solo? I would rather that I don't have a partner.."  
"I'll try to make an exception for you."

Yes! Things worked as planned. But the real problem is Gildarts...I might have to go against him. He may look like a regular man but he isn't harmless. I took my stuff and teleported to the ship. Then I saw another problem...Natsu had a motion sickness... I looked at him when the ship started moving. His face turned green. I felt sorry for him when Erza punched him in the guts and he fainted. I stared at the brilliant blue ocean. I thought of the water dragon, who i decided to call Aqua. She was still in the Dragon Realm. I hope that everyone was okay. Then I saw an island with a humongous tree. I stared with awe and kept my mouth shut. But we stopped.

"Okay everyone! The race starts here. You will be a S-Class mage as soon as you find Mavis Vermilion's grave. But first you will have to fight the S-Class mages. Erza, Gildarts and other S-Class mages will be in the tunnels. There will be a free tunnel where no one will stand in the way. START!"

I jumped off the ship and swam swiftly to the other island. I ran straight through the first tunnel. There was Gildarts. He was saddened to see that Natsu wasn't going to fight him. I snapped and knew that this was going to be a fun fight for me...just not for him. I ran straight to him and punched him multiple times. He blocked them but he couldn't hold his ground much longer. I then took the chance and kicked his face. He blocked it and threw me to the wall. There was a huge crater and I was surprised by the amount of strength he had. I looked and started to dust my clothes when I noticed that my hair was a little misplaced and a part of my bangs were cut off. I am so gonna kill him.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!"

I charged at him and kept on punching and kicking him with unlimited energy. He started to move back and I got faster and I had more power with each punch and kick. I then grabbed his injured arm and threw him to the wall and created a bigger crater than he did. I smirked and took the advantage while he was stunned. I grabbed his head and threw him to the ceiling. I sent out my whip and teleported behind him. I then used my whip to wrap around his ankle. I whipped him around the tunnel. I had to do this quickly because of the limited space. I finally teleported in front of him and kicked the most hurtful place of the human body. He grabbed it and bend down in agony. I smiled that I was at least able to beat him.

"I s-surrender..." he said panting slowly and then fainted due to the limited pain in his body due to my kick.

I smirked and left to the end of the tunnel. Erza defeated whoever she met and some teams were still in the tunnels. When the first part was done, the exam was continued to finding Mavis's grave. I followed my instincts and went up a hill. Then I noticed that Gray and Loke was following me. When I looked around they hid behind a bush and I went up to that particular bush. They stared at me with scared eyes. I grabbed their necks easily but didn't break them. Instead, I threw them down the hill and teleported away from where I originally was. I lost sight of them and kept on teleporting across the trail. I put several traps to make sure that if I heard any screams or such, that the people who followed me would be stopped. I then went to a glowing light and found a tombstone saying "Mavis Vermilion". I found it at last.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy's POV

After I found it I stood there. I waited for an hour and I was bored out of my life. No one was here yet...Then a big BOOM was heard from afar. I listened and searched to who was fighting. There was a ship that wasn't ours. Another guild has invaded our island. The Fairy Tail members must notice this at once. I teleported to the master who was standing on a tree.

"Master...We are being invaded by another guild. I have a feeling that something bad is coming."  
"Thank you. I didn't even notice. I will inform that the S-Class exam will be cancelled."

I was saddened to hear this and teleported all around the island. I was bored and wanted to do a fight. Then I saw an egg. It was a plain egg but it was in plain sight. It was fairly big and alone so I decided to take it. I carried it in my arms and looked around for any signs of the mother. But there was none. I teleported to our ship and put the egg in the storage room. I put lots of blankets over it to give it warmth and to ensure its survival. I teleported off the ship and went to where all the fighting was.

"BOOM!"  
"IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!"

Then I saw which guild we were fighting. It was called Crime Sorciere. I watched the battle and left. Then I saw a black dragon in the sky. It came near me and roared. The roar blew me away and I was shocked. It was Acnologia. This was my first time seeing it up close. Might as well catch him. I grabbed his neck and got on his back before he took off. He did take off and did notice me. He swung around hoping I would let go. But why would I?

"I WILL CATCH YOU ACNOLOGIA!"  
"Let us see...insect."

Did he just call me an insect. RAGE LUCY MODE ACTIVATED! ROAR!  
I grabbed him and swung him around by his tail. I was going to fall so I used him as protection. He hit the ground and was injured but not badly. Just a scratch...This was going to be hard...  
_Then why not let me enjoy some fun?_  
I then felt the darkness take over...

Dark Lucy's POV

"Acnologia...wanna be friends? I'm sorry for my rude act before...I don't like being called names."  
"No. You are just a puny insect. I will never have a human as a friend."

I smirked and was about to punch his nose. I decided to just punch his teeth and leave a little crack. I did so and he roared in pain. He glared at me with red eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry...so do you want to be friends with me now?"  
"Why?"  
"I am the Dragon Princess and I want to stop following my mom's orders. She is now giving me cruel orders that don't make sense. The orders changed into assassinations. I won't turn you in, but you have to train me and accept me as your friend. And I will allow you to call me an insect."

He squinted his eyes and decided.

"I agree."

Then I heard a crack. I teleported to the ship and looked at the egg. Instead of the egg there was a little cat with wings.

"Hi..I'm Lucy. Who are you?"  
"I'm...Hime..It's nice to meet you Lucy...I don't know where I am though."  
"You are in a ship...May I ask that you accompany me with my adventures? You don't have anywhere to go anyways."  
"Ok..."

I smiled and she flew me to Acnologia.

"So this your new friend?"  
"Yes...She is Hime."  
"Hi."  
"Hello little insect."

I looked at her and stared at her in wonder. I wonder if I can keep her...Guess it's other Lucy's turn...


	9. Chapter 9

Regular Lucy's POV

Ugh...What happened? Oh yeah...My other self made friends with Acnologia and an exsheed called Hime.

"Acnologia...how will we hide your true identity?"  
"Do you have any magic to shrink an object?"  
"Well...yes."  
"Then use that."

I totally forgot about my magic skills. The only ones I thought about was the elemental magic. I shrunk Acnologia so that you could wrap him around your neck. I put him on my neck and teleported to where Master was.

"Lucy, what is that you have around your neck?"  
"U-umm, a souvenir from the ship?"

"So...will we continue the s-class exam tomorrow?"  
"Yes."

I left quickly and I certainly did not want Acnologia to be figure out and killed. I teleported back home and it used a lot of energy. Teleporting to another plavce continuously was exhausting. I went to my room and jumped onto my bed. I jumped right off and decided to make a home for Hime and Acnologia. I got two mini beds that were a little bigger than them so they could move around. I placed one mini bed beside me and the other on my other side. Not on my bed but on the ground. I took a relaxing shower and the warm water was so nice. I dressed into my pajamas afterwards and brushed my teeth. I jumped onto my bed and closed my eyes.

**Sorry about how short the chapter is...I'm very busy and I have a lot of things to do. Exams and tests are coming up so I can't always update that much...Sorry...**


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy's POV

Today was a great day. Acnologia was still as a statue while Hime was flying around. I gave them food once in a while and I trained in the forest, which is where monsters are known to appear. I decided to take the day off and yet, I didn't know what was coming in for me.

"Lucy?"

I looked around to see a blonde from another guild. I think it was Sting Eucliffe.

"Who are you?"  
"You don't remember?"  
"I'm your friend. From here. You were kidnapped when you were younger."  
"No I wasn't. I was born in the Dragon Realm! The dragons would NEVER lie to me EVER!"  
"Lucy..."  
"SHUT UP! GET YOUR DISGUSTING FACE OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

He left and I cried. Was what he was saying true? Was he a friend or foe? I went to a nearby lake and decided to take a little bath. I took off my clothes and bathed in. I swam with my face filled with doubt. I wonder...Then something pulled me down. I was being pulled down by a dragon. A water dragon!? Was this Aqua? Or another dragon?! I called Aqua out but the dragon didn't seem to respond. This was bad...What could I use...Oh ya...Ice.

"ROAR OF THE ICE DRAGON!"

I froze it and it sank to the bottom. I dragged it up and melted the ice that coated the dragon. The dragon snarled at me and roared but stayed put.

"Who are you?"  
"I am Crystal...the forest dragon that dwells here."  
"My name is Lucy Heartfillia, the dragon princess of the dragon realm."  
"!? Your majesty, I'm deeply sorry for what I have done. I will receive any punishment."  
"It is okay. I must be on my way now."  
"Goodbye, your majesty."

I walked back to the meeting place on Tenrijou Island.(Or whatever it was called) I teleported from place to place until I found Mavis' grave. I won and became a S-class mage then forth.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy's POV  
I went back to the guild...This guild was boring. It wasn't weak. It was strong and there were so many bonds with people. Yet I was bored. I wasn't entertained. I loved Natsu and thats for sure. Yet when I asked him who he liked, he said that it was Lisanna. He said that he absolutely hated me because I attacked his nakama. I wanted to tell him that I was only in the human world for a few months but he was too dense. I cried and promised myself to never fall in love again.

Flashback

I walked to Natsu while everyone was looking another way and wasn't listening.  
"Natsu, who do you like?"  
"I like..."  
"Do you like me?"  
"Of course...not. You attacked my nakama without hesitation and without realizing a thing. I hate you. I love Lisanna and my mind won't change about her. Now go away."  
He smirked and walked away. He did have a tint of regret when he saw me crying but he still went back smiling at everyone else. I was angered of course and I never wanted to talk to him again. I left and went to Master's office.

"Master...I want to quit this guild."  
"Why, my child, why?"  
"Natsu...he hates me...because I attacked his nakama without knowing about the human world. I was born in the Dragon Realm and I am a dragon myself. Yet, I was sent to the human world to seek the dragon slayers. I attacked them because I didn't know anything about nakama and guilds. I don't want to be an inconvenience anymore."  
"My child...Its so sad for you to leave...But as you wish. Mark Erase!"

My mark disappeared and I left and saw the guild staring at me. Natsu was the first to come at me. He punched me and burned my hand.  
"You even complained to master! You are weak! You complain to everyone! You're so spoiled!"  
"Ya! Useless!"  
"Weak!"  
"And she even beat Natsu and them! It must've been a bluff!"  
"She sucks!"

I left crying. This wasn't what the people told me nakama was. It was torture. Then a word popped up in my head. What I was experiencing was torture. What I felt now was hatred. I also felt madness. Not the crazy mad. Just the angry mad. I left the guild with a smirk on my face. I knew all about humans now. I can kill them all. I need reinforcements though. I can't kill any of the dragon slayers so I will just kill some humans...This is going to be fun.

Present

My new guild was called Nemesis Void. I got some interesting people and I especially liked one of them. He liked me back too, and we did confess. His name is Sting. Yes the Sting Eucliffe. The one of the famous twin dragon slayers. It was when I went to Sabertooth to look for some members who didn't want to be there.

Flashback

"Hello~"  
"Who are you?"  
"That's not a nice way to greet someone, Sting Eucliffe, son of ."  
"How do you know my dragons name?!"  
"Because I met them. Now back to the main topic."  
"I heard that the guild master is kicking you out right now."  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Well, do you want to join my guild? You have such a great attitude. I might even start to like you."

As he hear that sentence, I kissed his cheek and gave him a wink. He blushed and I stared at him with daring eyes.

"Fine."  
"I might like you too."

He kissed my cheek and smirked. I'm starting to like this guy. I showed him the way to the guild...which is actually a castle. I assigned plenty of rooms for a couple of rowdy people like Fairy Tail's. This guy was my first new member. I got used to him hanging around. Then I did the unthinkable.

"Ne, Sting...Do you want to be my boyfriend? Although it is pointless do you want to be my boyfriend anyways?"  
"Yes! I loved you for the longest time...and I was waiting for you to say that."

I squealed and blushed at the same time. He hugged me and gave me my first true kiss on the lips. It felt good and I was hungry for more. Soon enough, we were kissing passionately. I ended it and smiled at him. I showed him his new room and left him there. I went to my queenly room and slept peacefully.


	12. Chapter 12

Lucy's POV

I have everyone here now. Sting and a couple of other people now.

Aurora is an ice and water god dragon slayer. She is 18 years old. She is strong yet not as strong as me. She only speciallizes in ice and water so usually she is up against water magic types and fire magic types. Like Natsu and Juvia.

Levinia is a electricity god dragon slayer. She likes to be near bulbs and stuff so she has all these lighting bulbs around her. She is 17 years old.

Enya is a fire magic type but not a god dragon slayer. She is quite young and is at the age of 14. She carries red and has a fire sword with her at all times.

Adrian like to be in the shadows. Like mine. I don't like him but he always tends to keep on going into my shadow and sleeping in it. Did I forget to mention that he like the dark too? He is about my age so 19 years old.

Finally there is me. I'm the strongest so far, and I'm the best of my guild. Especially with my overwhelming magic that they can't even stand or move.

Lucy Heartfillia, a 20 year old. All elemental magic, all types of dragon slaying magic, teleportation magic, celestial magic, space magic, dark magic, light magic, and so on. Let's just say I have all types of magic...oh wait. except for this one...the one i hate most. Fire. It reminds me of Natsu. Although I don't have fire, I'm probably stronger than Erza..No Titania.

I looked around. This seems so familiar. Then a sudden headache hit my head. What on Earth was it? I was in the same world but everyone looked...younger. A kid passed right through me...Wait that kid looked like me. And why was I in this world when I was a kid? I thought I was with the dragons. Then I saw what actually happened.

_Flashback_

_"Hi Sting!"  
"Hey Lucy!"  
"Wanna play?"  
"Sorry I'm busy.."  
"Awwww."_

_I looked around to see if Rogue or anyone else was there. No one was. A large tower was looming over me though. Wait...It wasn't a tower. It was a dragon...I screamed._

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_Sting looked at me and screamed for me. He tried to get me out of the dragon's grip but it was too strong. What was going to happen to me? Natsu and everyone else came to see where the scream originated from. They saw me and attacked the dragon but it flew away. Natsu was able to grab on and lost his grip. He fell to the ground and I couldn't do a thing but watch. Then I was at the castle._

_" -need to erase her memories..."  
"-why?"_

_They were going to erase my memories. But I swore that I would come back to save them. Then blackness came when they eventually did._

I was surprised. So I was kidnapped. What they said was true. Then I saw Sting and everyone else stare and worry about my condition.

"Everyone I'm fine. Just a bad dream...yeah it was just a bad dream. Nothing to worry about."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes...I'll be fine. You can go back to your room."

They left finally afterwards. I grabbed Sting since he was the last once and started to cry. I grabbed his sleeve and kept on crying uncontrollably.

"I-I remember everything...Please don't leave me again..."  
"Lucy, you remember..."  
"Sting, When I was young I always thought that love was childish. I thought that we didn't need it. I hoped that I could get in love when I was older and it came true. I fell in love...with you."  
"Lucy...I always loved you. I was shy since everyone was there so I never confessed. I'm so sorry..."

Sting grabbed my arms and slammed his lips against mine. We kissed passionately until the guild alarm went off. Someone was intruding. Especially at the good part. Without my knowing, a dark aura started to surround me. My happiness was replaced by anger. How dare they interrupt the good part of my whole life?!

I teleported to the entrance of the guild. I saw who was there. All of the guilds. And they were in there fighting stances...What is going to happen...Why? Why is FAIRY TAIL EVEN HERE?! THEY WERE THE ONES THAT DESTROYED MY LIFE SINCE I WAS EVEN YOUNG!

_Flashback_

_I went into Fairy tail to see Natsu, Lisanna, Erza, and Gray coming up to me. They looked nervous and something was off. Natsu came up with his signature smile and patted my head.  
"Lucy, you're off the team. We want Lisanna on the team. You need to get stronger by solo missions!"  
"NATSU!"  
"IT's ok...Right Luce?"_

_I was trembling uncontrollably with anger. They were replacing me because I was weak?! JUST BECAUSE OF THAT?! WHAT IS NAKAMA?! SOME REPLACEMENT FOR YOUR FAMILY?!_

_"So that's what you are using me for...A replacement when Lisanna supposedly died after she drowned...I was a REPLACEMENT FOR HER, right!?"  
"Luce..."  
"NO, You were not a replacement for Lisanna! Right Gray?!"_

_Then Sting banged into the guild. He heard the whole fight. He had a tick mark on his forehead and he was angry for all I knew._

_"Just as I expected...You did use her."  
"No we didn't."  
"YES YOU DID! YOU REPLACED HER FOR ANOTHER GIRL YOU LOVED! YOU MIGHT AS WELL GET THAT LISANNA GIRL TO DIE!"_

_Sting grabbed my hand and walked our of the guild. The Fairy Tail isigna was gone because I wasn't a fairy anymore...I was a tiger. I put the new isigna on my hand where my other isigna used to be. I made it also light pink. I was different from that day on. I met Rogue and Minerva. Yukino and everyone else. I had so much fun until the day I was kidnapped..."_

I looked at them. I put on my cruel smile and my most blood-curling face. I laughed out loud and charged. Was I charging at my death? A big beam of magic came at me and hit me square on. I didn't stop. Everyone else was behind me so they were hidden. I used my magic to shield me so I didn't get hurt.

"ROAR OF THE CELESTIAL DRAGON!"

THe fighting began.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy's POV

I was charging at Fairy Tail. They said all these things about nakama. Well they will get a surprise. Everyone from behind me revealed themselves, attacking at the same time. Fairy Tail didn't look surprised. Well they'll find out how strong we are. What nakama really is. What true bonds mean. I grabbed many people and threw them at doors, hinges, anything. Everyone started to gasp, even my teammates. I looked at myself and saw blood splattered all over me. Guts, blood, organs, and heads were around my position. I wondered what I did. I remember throwing people away, but not ripping them apart.

Other Lucy's POV

That other Lucy! She's not herself anymore. Something's wrong. I need to take over.

"Finally! Gotcha!"

I looked at Lisanna who was smirking. She saw me off guard, not knowing my power. Tch. These stupid takeover mages. I grabbed Lisanna and pushed her onto the ground. I then stepped on her chest, repeatedly doing so, I earned myself some screams. Her screams were disgusting. I stomped on her chest with my heel this time, and I heard a satisfying crunch. She screamed in terror and pain. She kept on switching between animals and her human form. She was badly injured now. I picked her up and threw her at Natsu. He picked her up bridal style, his eyes as big as plates.

"Y-you! YOU DARE HURT LISANNA! L-LISANNA! LISANNA! TALK TO ME! TALK TO ME! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME! DON'T DO THIS!"  
"N-Natsu..I'm sorry...I-I'll be l-leaving you again...I d-don't want to. I c-can't stay f-forever, y-you know. G-goodbye f-forever, N-natsu.."

Her eyes closed, her body limp. Her smile dropped, her chest motionless. Her skin paled, as if she was a vampire. She was no more. Lisanna Straus, murdered by Lucy Heartfillia, died on the date of her birthday. I was filled with glee. NOT! I didn't want to actually kill someone! Lucy! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! I KNOW THAT YOU DID THIS! I looked at the other conciousness who was smirking.

I'm glad you found out. All this. Was MY pain. You only felt MADNESS AND ANGER! THAT'S ALL YOU FELT! NOW YOU KNOW WHAT GUILTY IS! Good luck. Now you'll have to kill the whole Fairy Tail.

SHUT UP YOU STUPID LUCY! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS IS GOING TO COST?!

I'm sorry but I've gotta go. Bye bye!~

I looked at the dumbfounded Fairy Tail. Well crying. They couldn't believe that their dear Lisanna Strauss was dead. Although I didn't care what they felt, I still felt sad that I killed the girl. I looked at Mirajane, her eyes filled with anger and sorrow. She rushed at me, in her takeover form, and hit me, square in the chest.

"Don't think you'll get away with that~ Now it's your turn!~"

I grabbed her neck and held her, high in the air. She lost her takeover form, trying to get my hands to release her. She kept on scratching my hands but that wouldn't help. I held her with one hand now. She was trying to fight for breath, but I was keeping her throat together. She'll join her sister soon. Especially Elfman. I licked my lips and playfully pulled one of Mirajane's hair. She looked at me with fearful eyes and her chest slowed. She smiled and looked down at me.

"Lucy...I know you're there. Please. Stop. This. I don't want you to become like this. Become the Lucy we once knew. Please! I don't want to let you become like this!"  
"Mirajane...I love your courage. I'm sorry. I want to but the other Lucy...She's the Lucy you really know. But she's changed. Her memories were erased. However, those memories created me. I'm her memories. If she were to learn more about the past, she would come for more blood lust. You can't stop her, or me. Well depends."

I didn't notice the incoming fire. It hit me, and Natsu kept on punching my face when I went down. He was crying at the same time. Gray pulled him away, Erza looking over me. She raised her sword and brought it down, onto my chest. I had a lot of words to say right now.

"E-erza...I'm Lucy's memories. Lucy...changed. She's not the Lucy you knew once. You've ruined the chance you could've used to save her."  
"Lucy's memories?"  
"Sorry Erza, but we aren't staying here for long. We're leaving. To hell. You will never see us again. Good-URGH!"  
"Erza, you were a great sister, fighting with Mirajane. I hope...I can meet all of you...again some day.. But i know the day will never come...Goodbye."

We closed our eyes, the blackness, settling into me.

Erza's POV

I looked at Lucy. I killed her with doubt. I instantly regretted my actions, crying over the fallen Lucy. Blood spread and my armour, turned to the color red. I couldn't believe this happened. The next few days, we put all the dead people in coffins, putting them into the cemetery. I didn't stop crying since that day. My eyes would tear up, and then uncontrollably the tears would run out in rivers. The same with everyone. I cried myself to sleep. One day though we say Lucy. Well a ghost. It said words to me.

"Fairy Tail, I'm coming back."


End file.
